


Well Run Dry

by fElBiTeR



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed Worth It
Genre: Angst, Besides The Kidnapping, Buzzfeed, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Promise Nothing Bad, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, OR IS IT, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Guys Work Together To Solve This Mystery, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fElBiTeR/pseuds/fElBiTeR
Summary: Some nice Buzzfeed guy catches Steven when he's beyond exhausted and kidnaps him. Andrew decidedly declares that this nice guy isn't very nice at all, and should give Steven back.





	Well Run Dry

**Author's Note:**

> well if buzzfeed ever sees this I swear I'll die
> 
> Spoof! I've seen way too much Andrew and Steven fluff so uh here you go don't know how often I'll update
> 
> If this fic descends into something darker, then I'll let you know. But it's probably not. The only real angst is Steven thinking Andrew doesn't love him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it says kidnapping but there's nothing beyond that besides a little bit of angst. I promise
> 
> Should I switch over to Andrew's POV? Eh

“Hey, Andrew!” Steven swoops in front of Andrew’s face at his desk, elongating the ‘hey’ almost to the point of annoyance.

“Steven,” Andrew acknowledging his existence in a monotone drawl, never looking up from his computer screen. Steven’s a great guy, but Andrew has a brain-splitting headache and he wants to smash his head against his desk, so Steven’s optimistic chipper voice _really_ isn't helping.

“Wanna go out for lunch?” Andrew’s head snaps up at that, his face anxious for a split second.

“Lunch,” Andrew repeats, alarmed. Steven raises an eyebrow.

“For Worth It, of course! We gotta film this week’s episode,” Steven clarifies the obvious, chewing his lower lip after realizing the other implications to his wording. He averts eye contact with Andrew as he feels his face heat up a little bit.

“Oh. Yeah, of course,” Andrew sighs. “Let me finish this up first,” he gestures towards his computer screen.

“Yeah, of course,” Steven awkwardly repeats back. And that's that. Steven lets Andrew wrap up on whatever he’s doing, and he already has Adam on board, who had been filming that awkward interaction.

 _Guess we’re not using that footage,_ Steven thinks, wincing as he watches it again. _Eugh_.

Adam gives him a rare pat on the back. _I guess even Adam can see how bad it is._

Steven gives Adam a crooked smile and smashes down on the replay button again, just to see what he can do better. It doesn't hurt to watch the footage again. Well, at least not too much.

***

But when they’re out eating and shooting for Worth It, it's all smiles and laughs and noises of _wow_ _this_ _food_ _is so good_ and everything is good in that moment.

The food is delicious as always, Steven loves his job, but he also loves Andrew, even though Andrew really doesn't seem to see him in that sort of way. That thought is constantly on the back of his mind, and when they’re on their way to the most expensive of the three fried chicken places, the car ride is completely silent after they do the fried chicken fact. It's horrible and awkward and Steven usually fills up the silence with his rambling. Andrew doesn't seem to mind the silence, though. He seems to like it better than their loud rambunctious car rides with Steven going off topic about how human blood is actually red and not blue or green, or how that coffee place ten blocks away from the Buzzfeed building tastes a lot better than the one half a block away or how he used to own a pet cat that wandered off and disappeared somehow and even though Steven waited for it every day with food and water and its favorite toys, his cat never came back.

Steven doesn't even notice himself frowning the entire car ride. Adam finds himself frowning too. Well, more than usual.

So Adam has to speak up.

“Remember what the guys said about anytime you two suddenly lose chemistry? They might take you off, and I know that none of us want that. You two need to do something about this. Okay?” Adam says sternly, like he’s a mother hen or something.

“Okay,” Steven replies glumly. Andrew doesn't say a word. They don't get a chance to talk afterwards.

Steven thinks his day can't get any worse, but obviously, he’s wrong. So, very wrong.

He needs to stay in late today, because Andrew left early, and now he's stuck with _all_ the editing for the next couple of Worth It episodes, plus the new one on top of his own work and on top of his emotional frustration. It doesn't make Steven hate Andrew any more, but it does make him very exhausted when he gets out of work at 3AM in the morning.

Steven wants to sleep. Or die. _Either one is fine,_ he thinks as he steps outside and throws his last empty cup of coffee into a trash can. His exhaustion causes him to miss, and his eyes droop tiredly as he follows the cup’s landing to the concrete floor. It's not his fault he misses. There was a gust of wind. Plus it's dark, which makes his vision a little bit worse. Steven rubs tiredly at his eyes.

“You shouldn't litter,” a familiar voice says from behind him.

“‘m sorry,” Steven says, slurred. Dang. He _really_ is tired. Whoever the guy is kindly decides to pick up Steven’s trash and put it in the bin. _I’m_ _trash_ _too_ , Steven thinks deliriously.

“No, you’re not," the voice admonishes him. Oops. He must have said that out loud.

“You also shouldn't drive home on the brink of sleep,” the voice says gently. A pause. “You could really injure someone. Or more importantly, yourself.”

 _Wow_ , Steven thinks. _This guy is nice. I know this guy. Ha._

Steven is tired. The guy takes his arm over his shoulder and lugs him over to an also familiar car after a bit of tripping and stumbling.

“I'll drive you home, okay?” the nice guy whispers. Steven is asleep seconds after he’s lowered into the front passenger seat.

“Sweets dreams,” the guy’s lips twitch upward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that short shit show. who's the mystery guy? hint: it's someone from buzzfeed haha. I'll be adding extra tags and tags of people as they show up, and Andrew and Adam will be trying to figure out who the mystery dude is as well


End file.
